Twenty Eight Days of Terror
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang and Katara are looking for a new home, when they come across the Amityville horror house. They purchase the house and live out the next twenty eight days in terror and hell.
1. Looking for a house

Twenty Eight Days of Terror

Twenty Eight Days of Terror

Chapter 1

A Perfect Home

Aang and Katara had been married for a long time. They had 3 children, 12 year old Radon, 7 year old Palo, and 5 year old Joy. Aang and Katara were tired of living in the Port village, so they decided to move and find a new home. They came upon the town of Amityville, where there was only one house for sale. It was the largest house in the Earth Kingdom. Aang realized this house was very expensive.

Hello said a woman, I'm Mrs. Conrad and I will be showing you around the house today. As they entered the house, Katara was impressed with how nice the home was inside. Mrs. Conrad continued to show Katara and Aang the upstairs. Aang looked out a window and saw a small hut on the water. This place has a boat house, he said. Yes, now all you need is a boat, said Mrs. Conrad. We could ask Sokka if we could borrow one of Kyoshi's boats and then we could go out on the water. Aang asked Mrs. Conrad the price of the house. Mrs. Conrad replied, the price of the house is 20 copper pieces. Are you serious, said Aang? Yes, that's the price, said Mrs. Conrad. Oh Aang, Can we have it, Katara asked? For a price like that, it's too good to pass up.

Oh and just to let you know there were people killed in this house said Mrs. Conrad. Hold on a second, said Aang looking shocked at what he just heard. I need to talk to Katara for a second. He then walked with Katara over to the next room so they speak in private. He then asked Katara; do you really want to move into a house where people were killed? Not really, she said, but it's all cleaned up and this house is so nice. It's just what our family needs. Please Aang, can we buy it? When Aang looked into his wife's eyes, he couldn't say no. Alright, we'll buy it. Katara smiled with excitement and hugged Aang. They walked back over to Mrs. Conrad and the two began discussing moving preparations. The next week Aang and his family moved in. They were so happy to be in such a nice home. It took some time to get all of their belongings into the house, but they managed and soon began their life in their new house.


	2. Day 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 1

The first day in their new home began bright and early. Katara came downstairs first and walked into the kitchen grabbed a piece of bread and sat down at the counter and began to eat a piece of bread. Then she felt something touch her shoulder Aang is that you? She asked she turned around but no one was there. She went back to eating her bread then 3 seconds later one of the cabinet doors opened. She got up and closed it then she went back again to sit down. Then she felt a rumble in the kitchen. Katara looked scared she didn't feel right being in the kitchen so she got up and left. She walked over to the living room and saw her eldest son Radon sitting near one of the windows moping. Radon said Katara what's wrong? There's nothing to do said Radon. Well maybe you can go outside and talk to some of the other boys around here suggested Katara. Radon gave it a quick thought and then said Ok. He then got up and walked out the front door. Then ran across the lawn down the street to find some friends. 2 hours later Katara was busy cooking, and cleaning while Aang was upstairs on the third floor meditating she tried to get the things she needed down but just then Palo and Joy then ran into the kitchen being load and noisy. Katara saw them and then said guys settle down I need to. But before she could continue she felt fog in the air. Where is that coming from? She asked. The fog was all over the house and it made her feel dizzy. She walked slowly up the stairs to the third floor to see if Aang was all right. She then went down the hallway to the room that aang was in she then opened the door and saw aang sitting on the ground he opened his eyes and looked up at her. Hey he said as she walked in what's wrong? Didn't you see the fog? She asked no said Aang it was all over the house she said. You were probably imagining it said Aang. No I saw it Katara said. Ok said Aang could I please be in peace? Sure said Katara closing the door. Aang went back into a meditation state he felt calm, and at ease then he heard running just outside the door on the third floor hallway. Aang thought it was the kids so he shouted kids settle down, but the running continued. Ok that's it he got up and went out into the hallway no one was there. As he turned back into the room he heard very deep breathing, and grunting coming from one of the rooms. He slowly walked down the hall and into the room. When he walked in the grunting came louder from one of the closets he slowly opened it and nothing was there. I must be hearing things he said. He closed the closet door and then the floor boards popped out of the floor. Aang bent down to look closer at the time he didn't believe it had any thing to do with ghosts. He thought maybe it's because this house is old. I'll fix the boards later he said right now I'm just going back to meditate he closed the door and sat down and began to meditate. Meanwhile outside of the house Radon was walking down the streets trying to think of something to do when he saw two boys sitting on the sidewalk. He walked over to them and began a conversation. Hey what's up? Radon said. Nothing said one of the boys. What about you? Oh I'm just touring the neighborhood because I just moved here said Radon. I live right over there he said as he pointed to his new house. You live there? Said one of the boys. Yeah said Radon if something wrong with that house? Haven't you heard the tale? Said one of the boys. What tale? Asked Radon. Ok first of all my names Chuck and this is Steve. Second of all the last family that lived there was killed. Really by who? Asked Radon. Their own son did it said Chuck. Why did he do it asked Radon? Well chuck said after he was arrested he told the police that he heard voices coming from the house telling and forcing him to do it. I don't believe that said Radon. Its true said Steve that house has said to be haunted for over 300 years. If I were you he said to Radon I would get you and your family out of that house as soon as possible. Radon looked surprised his parents never told him about people being killed in the house Well see ya said Chuck then they ran off, and Radon began walking home as well. Thinking of what they had told him.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Day 2

The next morning came with a sudden start of loud banging coming from the living room. Aang was the first to here it. He stormed downstairs to see who was causing the entire racket but no one was there. And all the furniture had been pushed to the middle of the room, and on the sofa written in some kind of red goo was BEWARE AVATAR. Aang stood there in amazement. Who did this he demanded. Then Katara came up from behind him what's wrong Aang? She asked. Look at this said Aang. Katara looked at the sofa and said Oh my god and then covered her mouth in astonishment too. Aang she said I think something here said Katara. What do you mean? Asked aang. I mean something's in this house she said. Aang gave a small laugh and looked at his wife and said. Katara there's no such thing as ghosts your probably just a little nervous about being in a new environment. Katara looked at him and said Aang I heard and saw some strange things yesterday things I cant explain didn't you have any strange things happen to you? She asked. Actually something did happen to me he said. What was that asked Katara. Aang then told his wife about the strange incident he had yesterday and after he finished she looked shocked. What's wrong? Asked Aang. Katara looked at him and said Aang I'm scared she said I really am. Don't worry Katara said aang coaxing her there's nothing wrong with the house you just aren't used to it yet. Ok said Katara trying to crack a smile I'm going to go clean up in the kitchen. Ok said Aang I'll see you later I'm off to work. Aang then walked out the front door and hoped onto Appa and flew off. Meanwhile upstairs in the house Radon was pacing back and forth in his room trying to understand what the boys had said. Suddenly Radon's dresser doors flung open and his clothes flew everywhere. Radon stood at the corner of his room startled then the clothes came for him. They bounded him down onto the floor and the clothes wrapped his arms and legs down then gagged him. Radon tried to scream but his mouth was cut short by the clothes. Then finally they let got of him. And Radon stumbled to his feet and screamed and ran downstairs to tell his mom what happened. When Radon got to his mom he was in a quick panic he couldn't speak. Katara tried to calm him down and ask what's wrong but Radon just shouted the clothes, the clothes. What about the clothes? asked Katara. They tried to kill me Radon said that's crazy talk said Katara. I swear its true said Radon breathing heavily. Radon clothes don't move said Katara. Radon continued breathing and then said they did mom I swear. Ok just sit down here and I'll get you a glass of water. Katara then went down to the river and water bended some of the water into a glass then hurried back to her son. After much talk Radon finally calmed down but he didn't want to go back to his room. So Katara decided he could stay in one of the other bedrooms for now. When Aang came home Katara stopped him and said. Aang Radon saw something today and it freaked him out so bad that he doesn't want to go back into his room. Why? Said Aang, Katara told him what Radon had told her, and then Aang shook his head and said. Now you got your kids saying this place is haunted what's wrong with you Katara? Aang we are seeing and hearing things and I don't think this house is safe why don't you listen to me said Katara? Katara I'm tired said Aang looking very stern. And I'm going to bed. Katara just stood there sighing and wondering what to do.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

Day 3

The next day the whole family sat at the table eating and not talking for some reason Radon thought it had something to do with the house. He looked at his soup and sighed then said why didn't you tell us about the people that were killed in this house? Katara and Aang looked startled they looked at their son with anger because he had mention the fact that people were killed in the house to his little brother and sister. Radon! Shouted Katara in anger don't mention that in front of your siblings said Katara but why didn't you said Radon? Because we didn't want to scare you guys said Aang but there's nothing to worry about there's nothing wrong with the house it's not possessed or haunted its just an old house. Then they heard a loud moaning upstairs like a wild animal growling. What was that asked Aang I don't know said Katara lets go check it out. They slowly went upstairs to take a closer look and saw a disgusting creature with melted skin, bloody eye sockets, long black finger nails, and black slimy hair. The creature looked at Aang Katara and Radon then pounced on aang. Aang gathered his strength then created a gust of wind and blew the creature into the wall then the creature vanished. Now do you believe us asked Katara? Aang looked at his family and sighed then said yes we need to call a priest and get this thing out and fast.


	5. Day 4

Day 4

Day 4

The next day the priest arrived bright and early and began to walk up to the house. But before he walked in he looked up at the house and could sensed evil in it. He put a cross to his heart and said. May god protect me then walked inside. He was greeted by Katara when he walked in who looked very happy to see him here. She led the priest to the living room and began a conversation with him.

So you see Father said Katara these strange events have taken to the limit and I can't stand them any longer. Don't worry Katara said the priest I'll take care of it. He took out a holy water sprinkler and began blessing the living room. Each time he finished blessing one room the house would shake. Then finally he reached the third floor and entered the bedroom that had windows that looked like eyes and the moment he flicked the holy water sprinkler he heard a loud booming voice yelling GET OUT! Then blood flowed from the walls and then a chair flew up into the air and began to hit the priest.

The priest slowly got to his feet but was still being attacked by the house. Finally he ran out of the room down the stairs an out the door. Father what's wrong? Asked Katara. The priest said nothing he just jumped in his wagon and drove away. What was that all about? Said Aang coming downstairs. I think he saw something said Katara shivering. What did he see asked Aang I don't know said Katara but it must have really, really scared him. Then Radon walked in what's going on he asked. Nothing you slimy piece of shit said Aang surprisingly smacking his son upside his head. Aang yelled Katara what the hell is the matter with you? Just stay out of my way bitch he said shoving Katara against the wall. Katara slowly got back up stunned at what Aang had done to her she then looked to her side and saw Radon standing up and looking at her. Mom what's wrong with dad? he asked. I don't know sweetie said Katara rubbing her son's head but whatever it is it can't be good

Anyway that's the best I could do I hope you are enjoying so far. And could I ask my readers a favor? If this is your first time reading this please be sure to post a review of what you think. It can be good or bad I don't care. I just want to know if you're reading it bye.

ROCK ON!


	6. Day 5

Day 5

Day 5

Aang woke up in the dead of the night it felt like to him. He slowly raised his hand and looked around then looked at his sun dial 3:15 it read. As hard as Aang tried he could not go back to sleep and for some reason he had these violent thoughts of killing his family. Finally Katara woke up and looked at Aang and said. Aang are you all right you look frustrated. That's cause I have to wake up every morning looking at you bitch he said smirking evilly. What's wrong with you? Asked Katara in shock.

Aang said nothing he just sat there smirking at her. Finally Katara had enough; she walked out of the room and downstairs where she found Palo and Joy sitting in the corner scared to death. What's wrong guys? Asked Katara bending down to comfort them. There's a monster in our room said Joy it moved our beds. Ok I'll go check it out said Katara walking back upstairs and into Palo and Joy's room. When she entered the room felt cold Katara didn't feel comfortable being in the room.

And she wanted to leave but she had to find out what was scaring her children. Very slowly she walked up too where the beds were and reached her hand underneath the bed to see what was under there. Then when she was about to pull her hand out she was grabbed by something under the bed. Katara fought and fought whatever was pulling her but the thing held on tight and had its nails digging into her skin. Then Katara yanked it out. The blood from her arm then spattered onto the walls, and then formed the message HA HA GOT YOU! In her own blood. Katara screamed and ran downstairs to her children. Mommy what's wrong with your arm? Asked Palo. Nothing sweetie said Katara mommy just cut it that's all how about some breakfast?

Whoa looks like the Avatar family got themselves into some evil stuff. Your probably wondering if they'll make it out alive well read, review, and see.


	7. Day 6

Day 6

Day 6

Aang woke up again at 3:15 and this time he had the sudden urge to check the boathouse. When he got there he stared at the wall and muttered odd strange rituals. Finally at 8:00 he came back inside to find his family sitting at the table eating breakfast. Daddy do angels talk asked Joy. Um yes they do joy why do you ask that? Because there's this girl who lives in my closet and says she was killed in this house. Katara and Aang stared at each other in shock. Had their daughter really befriended a ghost of a little girl that was murdered in the house? They tried not to think about it at the moment and continued listing to their daughter.

Her names Jodie she said and she says were going live in this house forever. Katara and Aang really got startled they quickly said Radon take your brother and sister outside for a moment I need to talk to your father for a second. Radon then got up from the table and led Palo and Joy outside. Once they were out the door Katara turned to Aang and said.

Aang this is bad now our daughter is talking to ghosts this is getting worse and worse. Now said Aang we all now kids at that age have imaginary friends I don't think that has to do anything with the paranormal. But she said that the girl was murdered in the house doesn't that tell you anything? Aang sighed and then yelled I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW I'M TIRED AND I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE.

After he finished be earthbended the table threw the window and glared at Katara. Who just stood in the corner shaking. What's happening to you asked Katara. Aang then glared at her again and said the best damn thing in the world. The walked back upstairs as Aang disappeared upstairs. Katara got to her feet and turned to the door and saw it being ripped off its hinges.

Wow it gets worse and worse everyday doesn't it well please review. And just to tell you I'm not sure how to end this story so I created a poll. Please vote if you see it I really don't know how to end it thank you bye.


	8. Day 7

Day 7

Day 7

The 7th day began very foggy outside. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face in Amityville. But Aang and his family were about to have it even worse. Radon stormed downstairs looking around for his water skin;

he looked under the beds and everywhere but could not find his water skin. Then he suspected that Joy had taken it because she had taken his stuff and hidden it before. So he marched to the second floor and entered Joy's room and began to look for the skin. As he looked around he smelt the smell of blood in the air. He thought that maybe Joy had spilt something and didn't tell anyone.

Then Radon heard banging noises from inside the closet. Who's there? Asked Radon slowly reaching toward the closet. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it. But nothing was in the closet just a toy chest that Joy had used to store her toys in. Maybe she hid my water skin in here he thought. Radon then opened the box and stuck his hand down inside. He felt something slimy. Then he picked his hand back up. There was blood all in it; the whole toy chest was felt with blood. Suddenly the blood darted moving toward Radon.

It crawled up his leg and into his pants. Then the blood bit him and Radon jumped and fell out a window in the room. After his parents found him they rushed radon the healers as fast as they could.

When the doctor was examining the wounds on Radon he looked suspicious at Aang and Katara. Something wrong asked Katara who noticed the doctor looking at her. Mr. and Mrs. Avatar do you hit your son? Why of course not we would ever hit our son. We love our children. I just asked because these injuries look like they were caused by a beating.

Well did my son explain to you what had happen? Said Aang yes he did said the doctor but everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts. It was a demon that did this to my son. Screamed Katara, our house is possessed. It's got a demonic force inside it. Well there's no evidence to prove that is there Katara?

Said the doctor looking stern as ever. Katara bowed her head and said. Your right doctor we'll just take our son home now goodbye. When they got home Palo and joy were ever so curious of what had happened to their brother and begged Aang and Katara to tell them what happened. But Katara and Aang didn't want to scare them so they didn't tell them.

They just said he fell and that was it. Then they tucked Radon in and put him to sleep. After Radon and the children were asleep Aang and Katara were discussing a few things about the house. We can't keep this up forever said Katara.

We can't keep telling the children nothings wrong with the house. They have to know. I know but it'll scare them so bad said Aang besides Radon knows pretty much already. Then all of a sudden Katara gave a small yelp and looked at her arms there were welts and burn marks on them. Where did these come from? Asked Aang grabbing Katara's arm. Ouch don't touch them they really hurt. Then all of a sudden again more marks appeared on Katara's other arm then her legs. Aang what's happening said Katara panicking. Aang looked up at the ceiling then started yelling.

GET OUT NOW GET OUT IN THE NAME OF GOD STOP HURNTING MY WIFE AND CHILDREN. THIS IS OUR HOUSE SO GET OUT NOW. After screaming Aang started to breathe very hard. Then he turned to Katara. Aang what was that? asked Katara

I was just telling this thing to get out of my house. Aang you've been acting very strange since we moved into this house is something wrong? Aang looked up at her his eyes were flaring red. Nothing dear he said in a demonic voice and then began to climb the stairs. Katara sat at the table and thought, and thought her husband was in demonic possession, and the house was trying to kill her family. Katara knew she had to think off something fast.


	9. Day 8

Day 8

Day 8

Aang woke up the next morning with a start. He sat up looked around and then turned to the sun dial. It read 3:15 he had awoken at this same time again. He brushed his teeth, put on clean clothes and hurried downstairs and poured a bowl of cereal and started to munch away. As he was eating, Aang heard a strange sound coming from the living room.

He got up and marched over to the living room. There he saw a girl that looked exactly like Joy but was paler and had a bullet wound to her head.

Aang stared in horror and out of disbelief he asked who are you? The little girl walked up to Aang and pressed a bloody finger on his head. Aang screamed as the finger melted through his skin and saw the little girl smiling. Then joy walked in the room.

Oh daddy I see you've met Jodie. Uh yeah sweetie said Aang petting his daughter's head she seems like a nice girl he lied. What are you doing up so early go back to bed said Aang.

But I want to play with Jodie wined Joy. You can play with her in a few hours. Now go back to sleep I'll see you later. As Joy disappeared upstairs Aang collapsed on the coach and thought about what he had saw.

Things get worse and worse in this house everyday he thought. But we can't leave this is our home and we're staying. Then Aang got a feeling in his mind. A feeling that told him to check the boathouse because something was in it.

Slowly creped out to the boathouse and opened the door. It was cold ice cold it gave shivers down Aang's spine. He then turned around and. The same melted skinned bloody eye socket demon attacked aang the lashed out his firebending at the demon and watched as it slowly melted. But then he realized that wasn't the demon he was attacking.

It was Momo he had burned and killed Momo. Aang then broke down into tears how could he how could he have killed his own pet? He knew he couldn't tell his family. They would hate him forever. So Aang cleaned up the blood and took Momo's body tied a rock to him, and weighed him down in the river.

It was morning by the time Aang came back into the house. He sat down at the dining room table and looked at his hands. The hands that killed Momo. But he knew the house made him do it. Aang didn't notice as Katara walked up to him and saw him shaking.

What's wrong she asked? Oh nothing just tired said Aang. But Katara knew he was lying. Aang we can't stay in this house forever. There's something evil in it. We can't leave said Aang beginning to raise his voice. Why not asked Katara stunned.

You wanted this damn house we spent all our money into it. Yeah but I didn't know it would have a demonic force in it yelled Katara. Aang had had enough he looked at Katara and was beginning to speak when he saw the kids standing at the doorway.

What's wrong kids asked Katara. We can't find Momo said Joy. We looked everywhere said Palo. Hey have you seen Momo dad? Asked Radon.

No I haven't Radon said Aang looking very possessed by something. Maybe he ran away. Momo wouldn't run away dad said Radon surprised at what his dad had said.

What do you know you stupid little piece of shit cried Katara get out get out now. Radon, Palo, and Joy quickly ran outside and sat on the porch. What's wrong with mom and dad? asked Palo. I don't know said Radon but whatever it is it has something to do with this house.

Well I hope that was good. I did my best next chapter will also be scarier as well. And be sure to vote for how this story should end on my homepage. And also be sure to check out my other stories as well. See ya


	10. Day 9

Day 9

Day 9

The next morning aang pranced around nervous, because today sokka and Suki would be coming over to spend the weekend. And Aang and Katara were worried for them because of the evil that lay in their house.

Ding dong the doorbell rang. Radon could you get that please? Asked Katara. Radon rushed downstairs and opened the door. To find Sokka and Suki waiting there. Hi Radon they said. Oh hi Uncle Sokka hi Aunt Suki come in. Katara then stepped out of the kitchen to greet her relatives. Oh Suki you look beautiful said Katara hugging her.

So do you Katara Suki replied. And hello big brother said Katara giving Sokka a hug. Won't you all come into the parlor? I made sandwiches. Good I'm starving said Sokka. Oh Sokka said Katara shaking her head you always were hungry.

Soon Sokka, Suki, Katara, Radon, Palo and Joy sat down in the parlor and began discussing a conversation. Katara did not bare to tell Sokka and Suki about the things that were going on in the house so she kept quiet. Until Suki realized that someone was missing. Where's Aang? She asked.

Oh he's probably upstairs meditating I'll go get him Aang! Sokka and Suki are here she called. Be right down shouted aang. Soon Aang came trotting downstairs and into the parlor. Hi Aang said Suki good to see you again. Good to see you to said Aang. Hey Aang what's up said Sokka shaking his hand.

Oh not much Sokka you? Not much either replied Sokka this is a nice house you got here. Thank you said Katara. It's the best house we've ever lived in. the children were stunned by their mothers saying but they knew it had to have been for a good reason so they just kept quiet. The adults began going on and on with the conversation about the house and Aang didn't pay any attention to it.

He just sat there and tried to fall asleep. The all of a sudden he felt sick to his stomach. He then threw up all over the sofa. Aang are you alright cried Katara showing him to a trash can.

Yeah I'm bluh he said throwing up another throw up bile. Maybe you should go outside said Katara. Yeah maybe fresh air will help me. When Aang got outside he immediately felt better. What was that all about he asked himself? He then looked up at the house and knew.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with no other strange events and Aang stayed outside all day fearing that if he went back into the house he would get sick again. Finally after dinner Katara showed Sokka and Suki to their room. They were very pleased by it and soon settled in. even through the night Aang still stayed outside staring at the boathouse and not even blinking. Katara didn't want to bother him so she left him alone and went to bed.

Soon after everyone in the house had fallen asleep Katara heard Suki scream. Aang broke out of his trance and ran into the house and into the bedroom where Sokka and Suki were. Suki was in Katara's arms crying and screaming.

While Katara was trying to calm her down. What happened said Aang? Suki saw something said Sokka but I don't know what. Suki then explained what she saw. I woke up she said to get a glass of water and there was this hideous bloody creature at the foot of the bed.

I tried to scream but I couldn't and it came closer and closer and the drawers and chests shook and it licked me, then laughed. After her story Suki then said I want to leave this house right now its evil.

But we just got here said Sokka I don't care I want to go now! Said Suki. Then Sokka and Suki packed their things and left. Well began Aang they've discovered the hell of this house. Aang I know but we've got to stick together and.

Stop it Katara cried aang I've had enough of your shit. I don't want to discuss any more about the house I know its haunted I know its evil but I don't care we're staying and that's final. Aang then marched up to the third floor and looked out a window and began to scream. While Katara downstairs was crying.


	11. Day 10

Day 10

Day 10

The morning began in a quiet well mannered morning. Katara was the first one to get up and when she did she smelt a foul odor coming from within the house.

Kids is that you? Said Katara thinking the kids had spilt something. As she went into one of the rooms the smell became fouler.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow walk past the entrance to the room and into Joy's room. She rushed into her daughter's room as fast as she could and found her little rocking chair rocking back and forth on its own.

Katara stared at the rocking chair for a moment hoping that it would stop soon. And soon after it did. Katara then walked downstairs and into the parlor to sit down where she saw Aang sitting by the fireplace mesmerized by the fire.

Aang she called out. Are you alright? Aang didn't say anything he just stared at the fireplace. And finally when Katara thought it was best to leave him alone and then he spoke up.

Why are you up so early? He said. I smelt something and I went to check it out. Why are you sitting so close to the fireplace that's dangerous said Katara? Because every room is cold in this damn house he said. Well I'm going to make breakfast.

Do you want anything said Katara? Aang said nothing he just stared at the fire. Ok see ya said Katara. While in the kitchen Katara began to make some toast for herself and while she was doing it she heard whisperings in her ear.

Who's there said Katara turning around. No one was there, and then all of a sudden Katara began to get dizzy and was forced by something to pass out. Aang didn't hear her fall he just stared at the fire while he heard a voice say.

Look at your family their all animals. Wouldn't it be better if they were all dead? Don't you think so? Aang then slowly began to crack a smile in delight to the voice.

Suddenly Aang broke out of the trance and hurried to the kitchen where he found Katara. Katara are you all right? He cried. Katara slowly got up yeah something made me pass out. What do you think it could be? She asked to her husband.

Aang looked up at the ceiling of the kitchen and screamed get out get out for the last time out of my house. GO AWAY. After yelling Aang and Katara both heard the voice that screamed back to them. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Aang and Katara jumped backward startled in fear. Oh Aang we've got to get the priest back here. I know said Aang I'll get him tomorrow. Oh please hurry said Katara I don't know how much more I can take of this.

Aang then marched up to his room and laid on his bed breathing hard. And thinking of what the voice had told him. Aang then wondered would the house make him kill his family?

OH I bet you're puzzled well if you want to know if Aang will kill his family keep reading and you'll find out. But I really don't know how to end this story so please use my poll on my homepage to vote. I'd like to hear what you think bye now.


	12. Day 11

Day 11

Day 11

Aang was puzzled he kept thinking of his family. He never wanted to hurt them. But he couldn't control himself all the time. The house sometimes made what it wanted him to do.

Aang came rushing downstairs early the next morning ready to start the day when Katara stopped him. What's wrong? He asked very rudely. Don't answer me like that said Katara slapping him.

Anyway this morning when I woke up I was sitting in the parlor. And I heard a noise. When I looked up there was a pair of red eyes staring at me. Then whatever it was it, it attacked me WHAT! Yelled aang at the top of his lungs.

Yes said me he did horrible things to me Aang horrible things said Katara as she finished. Aang just stared at her. Aang? What's wrong Katara waved her hand in front of his face. And then Aang grabbed her arm, and held it tight.

Aang stop your hurting me. Aang just stared into his wife's eyes and squeezed tighter. Aang please let go! Wailed Katara. Then finally Aang let go. What was that all about asked Katara? Nothing I have to go to work said Aang.

You promised you would talk to the priest today. I'll talk to him after work said Aang goodbye said Aang walking out the door. Aang hopped on the back of Appa and flew off.

For some reason Appa never liked the house ever since they moved in. soon aang arrived at work, and when he did everyone was staring at him. Why is everyone staring at me he thought? Is there something on my face?

Aang quickly ran to a mirror and looked into it. His eyes were bloodshot red. They were red for not getting any sleep. Then one of Aang's coworkers walked up to him and asked him how everything was going at the house. Aang knew he could trust this person so he told her what had been going on the past few days.

I see said the coworker. Are you aware that there were six people murdered in the house? Yes said Aang but that doesn't matter. And do you know that the eldest son did it. He said that the house told and forced him to do it.

Aang got startled. Could the same thing be happening to him? I just thought I'd let you know said the coworker. Oh yeah thanks said Aang scratching his head. Aw man I'm in trouble he said.

Later that day Aang went back to find the priest who was surprised to see him again. Aang what are you doing here? Asked the priest. Father I was wondering if you could come back and bless our house? The strange incidents are getting worse and worse.

So could you come? The priest looked very startled to what Aang had said. He just stood there shaking until he finally spoke up and said. Aang I will never return to that house. That house is pure evil.

I realized that father said Aang loosing his patience but this house is trying to kill us. Please leave Aang said the priest. After settling down Aang left the church and headed home. When he got home Katara had already made dinner and she wasn't talking about any strange experiences she had in the house today.

She didn't even talk to her husband. Finally after Aang ate he went upstairs into his bedroom and went to sleep. Later that night Katara was having a strange dream a dream that she woke up and she was pregnant and she gave birth to the demon's baby.

Soon she woke up and walked over to the bathroom. When she got in she noticed she seemed fatter and it looked like she was pregnant! Katara screamed and grabbed her stomach, and soon Aang came rushing into the bathroom and saw a baby demon come out then vanish.

It was an illusion created by the house to terrify Katara. Oh my god, oh my god. Cried Katara leaning on Aang's arms. Its ok, its ok said Aang. It was just an illusion he said trying to coax her. Oh aang I'm so scared she said I want to move out of this house now!

Katara I wish we could do that but we can't move right now. We spent all our money into this house. I'd rather live on the streets then in this house yelled Katara. Don't worry said Aang everything's going to be alright I hope.


	13. Day 12

Day 12

Day 12

The morning started out with Katara and Aang screaming at each other, and the kids were all curled up in their rooms terrified.

Ever since they moved to the house their family had been a living hell. What do you mean you couldn't get the priest back over to bless the house? Cried Katara. I tried he wouldn't come back.

He knows this place is evil that's why screamed Aang. You are worthless you know that said Katara. Oh you think I'm worthless said Aang I'm trying to protect this god damn family and all you are doing and getting scared.

THAT'S BECAUSE WERE IN HELL! Screamed Katara at the top of her lungs. You know what I'm out of here said Aang. Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet said Katara. I'll be in the basement if you need me said Aang marching downstairs.

Aang sat in the basement for half an hour and when it came time for lunch Katara went down to see him. Aang I'm sorry I yelled we shouldn't have. We're in a tight situation and we need to work together to get out of it.

Aang just said nothing he stared at the wall he was facing. Something's not right about this wall he said. What's wrong with it asked Katara examining the wall. It just looks fake said Aang. What do you mean fake asked Katara? Like it was put here to block out something.

Then the doorbell rang and Katara rushed upstairs and answered it. There was the priest standing there. Why hello father come in said Katara. Your husband told me to come by yesterday said the priest and bless the house again.

Oh that would be wonderful father said Katara getting excited. Soon Aang came out of the basement and stared angrily at the priest. Aang the priest is here said Katara come shake his hand. Aang slowly walked up to the priest and took his hand.

Soon after he took his hand the priest shouted ow! And Aang just smiled. Then he looked at his hand it had burnt marks on it.

The priest tried to ignore the sign and started blessing the house. The kids soon came running down the stairs to talk to the priest. Hey I saw you before said Palo. You were here last time.

That's right said the priest and your parents asked me to come by again. What for asked Palo? The priest didn't want to scare the children so he simply said. To look around the house.

Hey Joy said Aang why don't you ask the priest if he wants a drink or something. Do you want a drink asked Joy? Water would be nice please said the priest.

Hey priest to you want a cigar asked Aang. Katara looked shocked knowing her husband never smoked before. Uh no thank you said the priest. You mind if I do said Aang? Um no go right on ahead.

Meanwhile in the kitchen where Joy and Palo were getting the priest's water. All of a sudden the kitchen utensils, knifes, forks, plates, and everything went flying around the room. And badly cut Palo and Joy.

What do you kids think this house is a playground? Said Aang coming into the kitchen. He then started to whip the children. Oh Aang please stop cried Katara.

Please sir don't hit the children said the priest. You don't tell me what to do preacher. I punish my children the way I see fit. Now you just do what you have to do and go said Aang.

Ok I'm out of here said the priest. Oh father please bless our house cried Katara in tears. I'm sorry Katara said the priest but I'm. But before he could finish he dropped the holy water sprinkler and out came black slime.

The slime consumed the furniture, and then pulled Aang against the wall and held him down. I can't breathe said Aang help me. The priest stared in horror and said. I'm out of this hell house.

After the priest left the slime faded into the sprinkler and Katara threw it into the river. Later that night Katara and Aang argued about what had today.

Ok said Katara that's just great the priest will never come back to our house and you don't want to leave and we're stuck here. You're always complaining said Aang you never appreciate anything I do said Aang.

Maybe because ever since we moved in you've been an evil, evil person. Shouted Katara. It's because of the house and you screamed Aang. I've had enough I'm going to bed said Katara good night. Aang then sighed and sat on the bed and thought things through.

Katara had made him so frickin mad he just wanted to do. Oh cried Aang get these thoughts out of my head. I'm coming apart! Yelled Aang very loudly in the silent night.

It gets worse and worse does'nt it? the terror will continue and it'll get worse. so for aang and katara's sake please review. it wont help them, but it'll help me.


	14. Day 13

Day 13

Day 13

When Aang woke up in the morning. He found Katara in the kitchen. He walked in and she looked up at him and said. Oh hey she said I didn't hear you get up. Yeah did you sleep good last night? Asked Aang.

Actually I had this strange disgusting dream said Katara. What was it about? Asked Aang looking curious. I dreamed I was in the basement of our house. And it was very old it didn't look like it did now.

There was another room in the basement. I went in and saw all these cages filled with tortured people. Some were dead and some had chains in their mouths. It was horrible said Katara. Then I walked down to the end of the hall and I saw a man with an axe and he was cutting up a body on the table.

Then he looked at me and swung the axe at me. I ran but I was slow. Then he finally caught up to me and. Well you know the rest. Said Katara breathing very hard. Oh Katara that was a horrible dream said Aang taking his wife in his arms.

I think there is more to this house then just a family being murdered here said Katara. I think your right said Aang. What did the man look like asked Aang? He was tall black cloaked, witch like hat, and had dark eyes, and scars on his face, and he carried an axe.

I'll look into that said Aang. Right now how about you take the day off and rest? No I have too much stuff to do said Katara. Turning around and going to the bar, inside the house.

Katara began to sweep and clean once she got inside the bar. As she was sweeping, she suddenly heard a voice that said Katara, Katara. Who's there asked Katara turning around. There on the floor were dead bodies wrapped in cloth.

Everywhere all over the floor and they were screaming KATARA, KATARA. Katara screamed and started to head to the door when she bumped into the same demon she had seen before.

What's wrong Katara don't you wont to play with my friends? Said the demon. This time Katara screamed so loud her lungs hurt. Then the demon grabbed her hair and held her to the wall, and made her levitate.

Oh my god help me screamed Katara. The demon just laughed and laughed no one can help you now Katara it said. This family's under my control now. So face my wrath of terror cried the demon.

Soon when Katara thought all hope was lost, Aang came down into the bar to check on Katara and saw the demon. And when the demon saw him it vanished and so did the bodies. Katara are you alight? He cried out. Yes, yes I'm fine, but I'm terrified.

This is getting out of hand aang she said. It's getting worse everyday. I know I wish there was something I could do to help said Aang. Come here he said holding out his arms for Katara to lean on.

Its alright he said I'm here, and nothings going to hurt us. OR IS THERE? Thought Aang to terrified to speak. There were 2 things that could hurt his family the house, and himself!


	15. Day 14

Day 14

Day 14

It was amazing. Day by day things got worse in the house. And Katara wondered if Aang would ever come to his senses and get his family out of the house.

Even the children were terrified they didn't want to be in the house either. Especially Radon who just stayed up in his room all day and didn't talk to anybody.

Could Radon be falling under possession just like his father? Finally Katara got a note from Radon's school. It turns out that Radon had been skipping school, and was failing very badly.

After Katara read the note she marched up to Radon's room to have a talk with him. When Katara walked in Radon looked up from his magazine and said. Hey what's up? Katara looked furious; I just got a letter from your school.

You're skipping school and you're failing she said. Have you been spying on me? Asked Radon. No I told you I got a letter from your school.

Yeah well whatever, I don't care if I'm failing. This town is a horrible town any way said Radon beginning to walk to the door. Oh no you don't said Katara grabbing her son's arm.

Hey let go of me cried Radon. He then tried to shake his mother off. As he shook Katara saw cut marks on Radon's arm.

Radon! What did you do to your self? I cut myself see? As a way to get out of this house said Radon.

Radon killing yourself won't solve your problems. Said Katara. Yes it will because dad won't come to his senses and get us out of this house cried Radon.

Katara looked at her son and sighed. Your right, I'll try to convince your father as best as I can to get us out but I cant guarantee it said Katara. Thank you said Radon starting to calm down a bit.

But right now you need to stop cutting yourself said Katara. If I catch you doing this again I'm going to get you some help. Yes mom I will stop said Radon. That's a good boy said Katara.

And also I want you to start going to school and no skipping. You hear asked Katara? Yes mom I will said Radon. Katara then walked out of Radon's room and into Joy's room to see how she was doing.

Joy sweetie said Katara entering the room. Where are you? Katara then heard a noise coming from inside Joy's toychest. Katara walked over to the chest and opened it up. There was Joy! Trapped inside.

Oh mommy cried Joy help me. What's wrong honey? asked Katara. As Katara tried to calm her daughter down she heard strange noises from inside her closet. Its Jodie mommy said Joy. What about Jodie asked Katara?

She said that we were going to play a game, and she told me to close my eyes. Then she pushed me in the toychest and locked it, said Joy. After hearing her daughter's words Katara now realized whatever was in her house was starting to come after her children.

Joy didn't let go of Katara. She held on as tight as she could. Fearing Jodie might come and attack her again. Finally when Joy and Katara got to the entrance of the basement.

Katara asked Joy to go play with her brothers while she talked to Aang. Joy agreed and soon sped upstairs to find her brothers. After Joy was gone Katara marched down the basement steps and found Aang earthbending the wall the looked fake .

What the hell are you doing asked Katara? Aang looked up at her and said I'm getting this fake wall down he said. We don't know if it's fake or not said Katara. Your ruining the basement she said.

Aang ignored her and then gave a final blow to the wall, and it came crashing down. There where the wall once was, was a secret passage way. Aang and Katara then entered the passage and inside found cages, and torture devices.

Katara then began to stutter this was the place in my dream she said. Are you sure asked Aang? Positive said Katara and at the end of this hallway was the man that was cutting up bodies. Aang looked at the end of the hallway and then walked down to it.

Don't go in there Aang cried Katara it's to dangerous. Aang ignored his wife and walked into the room. In the room was a large table that was filled with dry blood.

Around the room were cabinets that held, what looked like to be body parts. As Aang walked along the room Katara began to shiver. She was remembering her dream here, and how it seemed so really and it turned out to be really.

I think people were tortured, and killed here said Katara. Just look at all this dried blood, and the cages, and the torturing devices continued Katara.

Who knew this beautiful looking home could hold something so evil said Katara. She then turned around to look at Aang who was sitting on the table which probably held tortured dead bodies years ago.

Aang get off that thing its gross said Katara. It doesn't matter said aang I don't care if people were tortured here. I'm going for a walk and I expect to see dinner by the time I get back said Aang.

Katara then walked out of the secret room, and blocked the entrance with supplies that were in the basement, then turned around and walked upstairs and laid on the bed thinking, of the problems in her house, and how her dream that turned out to be real.


	16. Day 15

Day 15

Day 15

Aang was tired of being around his family in the house. So he decided he take a look around Amityville, and get to know some of the townsfolk. For some strange reason Aang had the sudden urge to go to a bar, called "THE WICTHES BREW". When aang walked inside the bar, he found that all the people were staring at him.

Uh, hi said Aang smiling to the other customers. The people began to whisper some things about aang. Aang tried to ignore them, until a man spoke up and said. "That guy looks just like Ronald Defeo".

Aang looked over at the man and asked. Excuse me?" who is Ronald Defeo?" you don't know?" said the bartender. You live in his old house.

Oh that guy that shot his whole family said Aang?" yeah we thought you were Ronnie when you walked in said one of the customers. You really do look just like him". Have you heard the story asked the bartender?" "Um yeah said Aang he said the house forced him to kill his family.

I'm starting to think it really did". "Yep, poor old Ronnie must have fallen for the house's evil plan said the bartender". "Ever since the Defeo family moved into that house, they were screaming, being violent, and soon just a few weeks after moving in, they wind up dead". "

I tell you son if you don't get your family out of that house soon". There might just be another murder here in Amityville. Aang looked startled, he quickly ran out of the bar and flew home.

When he walked in he called for Katara, but got no answer. Except for Joy's voice. She went next store to ask our neighbor something said Joy. Aang quickly headed next door, and bursted inside.

Katara! He called out, there was no answer. Aang then heard giggling upstairs that sounded like Katara. He walked upstairs and into the room and found Katara sleeping with his neighbor.

Aang I can explain cried Katara trying to get her clothes back on. What are you doing in bed with him"? Cried Aang in anger. "Aang this is serious the house told me that if I slept with my neighbor that the evil would stop said Katara".

Aang stared at his wife in shock. Now the house is telling my wife to have sex with my neighbor"? "This house is psycho said Aang as loud as he could". "Come on Aang lets go said Katara". When the got back to the house, Aang and Katara were screaming like they never screamed before.

How could you do that to me"? Yelled Aang. I love you, you never should do that. Aang I'm sorry for that, but the house said now that I slept with him the evil, and terror would stop. Suddenly blood flowed from the walls, and onto the carpet.

Oh the evil sure has stopped now said Aang. I'm going to bed don't talk to me anymore said Aang. Then Aang heard the demon's voice saying. "See she cheated on you another reason to get rid of her". Don't you think so"? Continued the demon. Aang then broke out into an evil smile of hatred.

Yes you think so said the demon. Aang then broke out in his own evil laughter while the windows and doors slammed shut, throughout the house.


	17. Day 16

Day 16

Day 16

Aang had stopped talking to Katara. Whenever he saw her in the house, he would give her an evil glare. Katara knew he was upset, but she didn't see any reason for him to keep this up.

The children were upstairs playing with their toys, and Palo was getting scared for some reason. Hey Palo, could you go downstairs and get me a glass of water asked Radon?" Palo dreaded walking down the hallway alone.

Could you come with me Joy he asked?" Palo your old enough to go by yourself don't be scared, go said Joy. Palo took a deep breath, and walked out of the room and began to walk down the hallway.

The hallways in the house were very long, and you always had the feeling you were being watched. As Palo slowly walked down the hallway, he heard his name being called. Palo tried to ignore it but somehow the voice made him stop, and turn around.

When he turned back to the front there was the demon standing there. Palo, Palo it said coming closer. Palo screamed, and the demon vanished. Son after Aang, and Katara came rushing to their son's side. What's wrong sweetie?" asked Katara. I saw a monster standing there said Palo.

What did the monster look like asked Katara?" Then Aang spoke up before his son could talk. He saw my friend he said. Katara looked startled. I don't think a monster would be your friend Aang said Katara.

He is, he tells me what to do, he makes me feel good inside, and he tells me the truth about my pathetic family said Aang. How could you say that cried Katara?" I know you're upset by why do you hate us so much?" Aang stared at her, then walked up to her, and leaned down and breathed in her ear and said.

This house holds many secrets baby, secrets you could never imagine. It takes every ounce of hope out of you, and turns it into evil". Katara began to shiver, and then Aang sat up and walked downstairs and sat by the fire.

Mommy what's wrong asked Palo?" oh nothing sweetie daddy just startled mommy that's all. How about you go play with your brother, and sister?" ok said Palo beginning to trout down into the room where his brother, and sister were. Katara was exhausted, she went into her room and crashed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

She then heard noises from the closet. Katara dared not to go into the closet. Fearing that whatever was in there could hurt her. She suddenly felt bumps pop up on her skin.

She took off her shirt and saw that the red welts were back! They popped onto her before her eyes and made a sizzling sound in her skin. Ow that hurts she cried. "Stop this I beg of you stop it". Katara then ran to the bathtub, and got into it and the welts popped making a burning pain on Katara's skin.

Katara just sat in the tub crying. "Things were getting so bad in the house, and she was loosing the man she loved. Meanwhile downstairs Aang was still staring at the fireplace, listing to the demon speak.

"Your family is weak kill them now! Said the demon". "No I could never hurt my family" said Aang, I love them. "No you don't they just want you to think you love them, and you don't they don't love you they're pigs",

"GET RID OF THEM! Cried the demon", "Leave me alone you monster screamed Aang. Never said the demon "I'll give your family and you twelve more days of torture in this house, but on the 28th day you live here you will kill your family whether you want to our not".


	18. Day 17

Day 17

Day 17

Aang didn't want to tell his family of what the house would make him do on their 28th day living there. So aang thought he ought to spend as much time with his family as he could.

When Aang woke up and went downstairs he found Katara looking out a window. Hey" said Aang. How are you today?" Katara sighed and then said. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me anymore?" "Oh I still will, I didn't mean that" said aang. How about you and the kids and I go for a ride out on the boat?" asked Aang.

"That's sounds great" said Katara. "It'll get us out of the house". "I'll go get the kids, you pack everything" said Katara. After everything was packed, the family got in the boat and sped off to spend the afternoon together.

The family first started the day with some fishing, and Radon was so bored he didn't want to fish. He just wanted to stay home and sleep all-day. Then out of the water a corpse like arm came out, grabbed Radon's neck and pulled him underwater.

Radon!" oh my god" cried Katara. Aang knew what he had to do; he jumped into the water and flowed where the thing was taking him. Just when Aang thought he couldn't hold his breath underwater any longer he came to the surface. He looked around;

he was in a dark area. Where am?" I he thought. Then he heard a voice calling. Dad help me!" Radon! Is that you?" "Don't worry son, I'm coming" said Aang. Aang then hurried down the path and entered a room which looked awfully familiar.

Then he realized it was the secret room! And at the corner of the room, sat Radon terrified and wet.

"Radon thank god you're alright" said Aang. Radon sat up and leaned on his father and said. "This creature pulled me under here, and told me to wait here and it would be back for me". "Well its not coming back lets get you out of here" said Aang.

When Aang and Radon returned to the house they found the police outside their house. There they are cried Katara. Aang, Radon thank god you're alive. I thought I'd never see you to again.

Don't worry Katara were fine, terrified but fine said Aang. After the police left, Aang sat down and told Katara of his little journey. That's incredible she said.

I know, I thought Radon would be dead by the time I got to him. Oh Aang you were so brave to do that said Katara coaxing him. And I love you. They then heard a scream from Joy's bedroom.

When they got in the room, Joy was levitating next to the window. "Leave my daughter alone!" cried Aang. But before Aang could get to Joy the demon threw her out the window, and she landed on the porch.

Aang and Katara quickly raced her to a hospital. Where the nurse said she was fine, but needed to stay in the hospital for a few days. Aang and Katara were crushed; the house had tried to kill two of their children today.

They didn't know what to do. They tried to call Sokka, and Suki to come back up, but Suki said she would never enter the house again. And so the avatar family was still stuck in the house, and awaiting their final hour.

How's that? I tried to make it as scary as I could but I'm running out of ideas of strange events to happen in the house. If you think of any please e-mail me, or tell me in the reviews. Much appreciated bye.


	19. Day 18

Day 18

Day 18

Aang and Radon were out early in the morning chopping firewood, and Aang was acting like a jerk toward Radon.

"Alright hold it steady" said Aang. Radon held the firewood on top of a stump while Aang cut the wood, and each time he cut a slice he'd make the axe come closer and closer to Radon's arm. Finally Radon started to cry in fear.

"What's wrong?" "Why are you crying?" asked Aang. Radon looked up at aang and replied. You're scaring me". "Am I?" asked Aang. Well I'm sorry, he then grabbed Radon's chin and squeezed it tight and said "what's wrong?", "we're friends", "we're having fun". "Aren't you having fun?" asked Aang.

Radon then backed up, and started to run. As he was running he looked behind him to see that Aang was chasing him with the axe. Swinging violently over his head, missing every time.

It continued for 20 minutes until Katara came out, and yelled. "Aang what the hell are you doing?" Aang looked at his wife and said. I'm just having some fun with Radon". "Chasing your son with an axe is having fun to you?" asked Katara. "You don't tell me how to be a parent" said Aang.

"I'm not telling you ho to be a parent". "I just want you to stop trying to kill our son" said Katara. "Come on Radon lets go inside" said Katara. After Radon and Katara went inside, Aang sat down by the pier thinking of what he had done.

As he thought he heard the demon whisper in his ear. You did well, that was great practice for what is yet to come". Thank you master, I shall continue to practice, but right now I need to build my plans" said Aang.

Meanwhile back inside the house Katara was looking at old photos of her family. As she looked through the photos she began to cry. Before her family moved in the house they were so happy, and kind, but they have turned mean, and violent, and tortured. She then heard a crack in the mirror.

When she looked in the mirror she saw her reflection take a life of its own. Get away from me said Katara. The reflection came closer, and breathed down her neck. It then lifted its hand, and through a chair across the room.

Katara then quickly runs downstairs, and hides behind the couch. When she thought the coast was clear she looked up and saw a pair of red eyes staring at her from the living room window. Katara screamed so loud that she fainted.

She was later awoken by her children. "Mom are you alright?" asked Radon. "Yes sweetie mommy just saw something that scared her" said Katara. "What did you see?" asked Radon. Katara then explained to the 2 strange and terrifying events that just happened to her.

"Mom how long are we going to live like this?" Asked Radon. "I don't know sweetie, "I just don't know" said Katara.

Meanwhile in the boathouse, Aang was making his plans. "There it's finished" he said. "Tomorrow I shall rain my own torture on my family!"


	20. Day 19

Day 20

Day 19

The morning began very tiring for Katara. Her children were being as loud as ever, and Katara starting to get a headache. As Katara washed the dishes Palo ran in the kitchen being silly.

Finally Katara had enough she lashed out at her son and said. "Palo shut up! And go to your room and leave me alone". Palo began to cry at what his mother had said to him. He then ran out of the kitchen crying and screaming.

Katara looked shocked at what she just did to her son and followed him into the living room. There she found Palo hiding under the couch. "Palo I'm sorry" said Katara.

"I'm just tired and I got carried away and yelled at you". "Do you forgive me?" She asked. Palo crawled out from underneath the couch and got into his mother's arms. Katara knew it was a sign that he forgave her.

"Mommy cried a voice in the upstairs hallway. Katara turned around to see Joy standing at the entrance to the living room breathing very hard. "What is it sweetheart?" asked Katara. "There's red goo on the walls again" replied Joy.

Katara went upstairs and into the room where the red go (or blood) was. It had grown all over the furniture, and stained the carpets and was leaking out the windows and door. "Oh my god! What has this house come to?" asked Katara in a hoarse voice.

She turned to her daughter and said. "Joy stay here I'll be back with towels to clean this up". After Katara left, Aang slowly creped into the room, and went behind Joy.

"Oh hi daddy" said Joy. Aang just stood still and stared at his daughter. Then grabbed her by her shoulders and jumped out the window and ran to the boathouse. There he held her head under the water.

Joy fought and fought, but she couldn't break loose. Then she kicked Aang in the face, and Joy got in control and jumped out of the water and ran into the house. "MOMMY, MOMMY cried Joy.

"Sweetie what's wrong why are you all wet?" Asked Katara. "Daddy tried to drown me" said Joy crying. HE WHAT?" screamed Katara. "He held my head under what and held me still". "He's trying to kill us mommy" said Joy. Katara then got up and rushed outside to the backyard and found Aang in the boathouse.

"What the hell is your problem?" "Are you possessed our something?" asked Katara. "I'm just fine what do you want?" Yelled Aang. "You tried to kill your daughter", one of your children screamed Katara. "I did it because Jeremiah told me to" said Aang. "Who the hell is Jeremiah?" asked Katara. Aang didn't answer.

Instead he just pushed Katara down. "You're not my husband" said Katara shocked. "Good, who would want to be?" said Aang. Katara then got up and began to walk back to the house. She then stopped and thought the man she loved was turning into a demon. And then she looked up at the house, and began to scream.

"It's your entire fault" she yelled. "Why did we have to buy you?" "You're evil. Katara then crashed down on the ground, and cried. 30 minutes later Katara returned to the house, and walked into the kitchen which was torn apart.

The cabinets ripped off their hinges, paints scraped off the walls food spread out all over the floor, and written in ketchup was the words.

**FEAL THE TORTURE? **Katara stared at these words and the wreck in her kitchen, she knew that it wasn't long before the house destroyed them, and they couldn't leave because whatever evil was there was keeping them.


	21. Day 20

Day 20

Day 20

Aang's dramatic behavior continued. He was always trying to hurt his family. He never succeeded, but came real close to hurting them.

Some of his tricks were when someone went into the bathroom; he would airbend poisonous gas into the bathroom. Or his trick of the couch taping you to it.

Yes it continued and unfortunately strange and deadly incidents caused by the house happened to. One morning Katara got up early to get a few chores done around the house.

When she stopped to pick up the dirty laundry she heard a door upstairs open. "Aang is that you?" She called out. There was no answer instead the door slammed. Katara dared to not go upstairs fearing of what was up there.

But she knew she had to go and see if her children were alright. As she entered Radon and Palo's bedroom she felt a cold chill in the air. It was freaky because downstairs it was warm and upstairs ice cold.

Katara looked around the room, and saw that the furniture had been broken by something. "Now who could have done this?" Asked Katara. Katara then felt a presence wrap its arms around her neck.

Then she levitated in the air. "Help! She screamed. From downstairs Aang heard her cry and rushed upstairs to help her. When aang entered the room he grabbed Katara's feet and pulled her down. When she was down Aang stared at her face in horror.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara. She then ran to the mirror and screamed. She had turned into a disgusting looking 90 year old hag. Her hair was white and scraggly. Ugly creases and crows feet scarred her face.

She drooled all over her shriveled up, dried skin. Katara knew it was the work of the demons that plagued her house. Katara continued to scream for 5 minutes watching spiders crawl out of her ears, and then she turned back into a pretty, brown haired water tribe girl again.

Katara was hysteric. She couldn't stop freaking out and crying. "OH MY GOD I'M SO SCARED! SHE CRIED. "THIS HOUSE IS EVIL", "THIS HOUSE IS EVIL", "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Calm down said Aang.

"It's all over now there's no reason to flip out" he said. "No reason to flip out?" Did you see what just happened to me?" Asked Katara. "Yes I did and it was terrifying" said Aang, "but we need to stick together and calm down".

"I can't take this anymore Aang". "I am taking my children and we are leaving". "I can't stand living in this hell" said Katara. Aang followed her into their bedroom grabbed her arm and said.

"You won't be going anywhere baby". "You and your kids are mine, and you don't want to leave this beautiful home now do you?" Yes I do, and I don't care if your going our not said Katara. Aang then got pissed and through her onto the bed.

"We're staying and that's final!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now shut up and stay in your room" said Aang. "I'm going out to the witches brew for a few beers".

After Aang left Katara stared at the ceiling at what had just happened, as much as she wanted to leave the house Aang's threat sounded very serious, and she didn't want to upset him. "How much more could they live like this?" Thought Katara.

"I have lost the man I love"; "my family's being tortured by our own house". It can't possibly get any worse. Then she heard the demon's voice call out through the house. "OH there's where your wrong baby," there's were your wrong.

**Right now you're probably thinking. How could I torture these people so bad? Well it is the Amityville horror house after all, the house is supposed to torture people. And I bet you have some questions like will they get out of the house will Aang murder his family? Well if you want to find out keep reading and prey for Aang and Katara, and their children because we don't know if they'll make it. **


	22. Day 21

Day 21

The morning started dreadfully. Aang was in a very bad mood, and Katara was sick as a dog. Aang didn't bother prepared the children breakfast or lunch. He just shooed them out the door, and slammed down on the couch and stared at the floor.

As he laid on the couch he smelt the smell of blood in the air. Aang slowly lifted his head and stared in the direction of the kitchen. There from the trash can poured out blood.

"Master are you there?" asked Aang. The blood slid toward the couch and onto Aang. "Master I knew you wouldn't forget me" said Aang. Then the blood formed the demon's face.

The fangs oozed the blood, and stared at Aang. Aang was memorized by the bloody form of the creature he slowly began to reach out for it when he heard Katara calling for him.

"Aang could you bring me some ginger ale?" she said.

The blood quickly disappeared and went back into the trash can. Yes dear give me a minute said Aang.

He then got up and poured the ginger ale in a cup and walked upstairs to give it to his wife.

Katara truly was sick at the time she most definitely thought the house was making her sick. "Oh thank you Aang" said Katara.

"This ginger ale will really help me get better." Aang just stared at Katara still holding the cup in his hand.

"Aang could you hand me the ginger ale?" Asked Katara. Aang then threw the ginger ale onto Katara.

"Oh what is wrong with you?" I am sick said Katara, beginning to throw up. "Yeah well I don't give a damn" said Aang. After Aang walked out of the room Katara sat up in the bed and waterbended the ginger ale back into the cup and drank it.

Katara then went under the covers and tried to go to sleep. She was later awoken by a loud banging come from the room. "Aang is that you?" She called out.

There was no answer. But when Katara turned her head toward the closet a noose was hanging there, and so was a little girl.

Katara screamed, the lights began to flicker and slime or blood (she couldn't tell) came pouring from the walls. Katara continued to scream until she came out of breath and fainted. Katara later woke up in a hospital with a doctor standing beside her.

"Katara your awake thank goodness your children were getting worried" said the doctor. "What happened to me?" Asked Katara. "Apparently you had a stroke" probably caused by seeing something that scared you" said the doctor.

Didn't you see the blood?" Asked Katara. "The blood?" "Katara I think your dreaming there was no blood in the room" said the doctor.

"And the little girl hanging by the noose." "Didn't you see her?" The doctor then became worried her thought Katara was on drugs. He then went outside the room to speak with Aang. "Mr. Avatar your wife seems to be going through some dramatic hallucinations."

"Is she doing any drugs?" Asked the doctor. "Why no my wife never does drugs" said Aang. "She probably saw something evil in our house."

"Are you telling me that there are demons in your house?" Said the doctor. "Actually doctor yes we have been having some terrifying experiences these past 21 days living here" said Aang.

The doctor sighed then gave Aang a note. What's this asked Aang. Doctor Stone I want you to speak to him maybe he can sort things out with you and your wife said the doctor. "Wait, wait, wait, this is a psychiatrist" said Aang.

"Yes I believe you and your wife have some problems that need to be taken care of" said the doctor. "We don't have a problem ok" said Aang. "It's our house its evil it's been torturing us!" "IT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" Yelled Aang at the top of his lungs.

"Please take yourself and your wife home now Mr. Avatar" said the doctor. "And see doctor stone on Friday." They then left and on the way home Katara replied.

"They think we're crazy, "they don't believe what we've been going through." Aang balled up the note in anger and through it out the window. "Stupid doctor, stupid physiatrist we don't need any help" said Aang.

Aang then began to fly Appa really fast. "Aang slow down your going to fast" said Katara. Aang pretended he didn't hear her and sped faster. Aang please stop said Katara.

Aang still didn't stop and this time Katara banged on his back. "Aang, Aang your scaring me stop!" Aang then parked at the house and jumped "Oh god please help us" she said.


	23. Day 22

Day 22

Day 22

Katara started to feel better the next day. Although she was still terrorized by the house but she wasn't sick anymore.

It was a midmorning Saturday and the kids were hopping around like animals. While Aang sat in the secret room sharpening the torture like devices. "Aang lunch is ready!" called Katara.

There was no answer instead a growling was heard from the basement. Katara jumped back in fear then slowly descended the basement steps.

When she got down to the ground floor she noticed that the door to the secret room was dripping slime. She looked down the hall and saw Aang laying on the same bed that Katara saw cut up bodies on.

"Aang I'm not sure if that's right to lie on that table," "we don't know what it was used for" said Katara. Aang continued to lie, and then Katara saw blood ooze out of the table and a corpse like hand reach out and grab her.

Aang do something she screamed. Aang smiled and said. "Katara I like you to meet Joey." "I picked him up at the café." Aang was talking in a different voice Katara didn't recognize it at all. "What have you done to my husband?" said Katara.

Aang then began to laugh demonically, and the chains tattered and corpses came from the ground. And Katara then got the power to reach into her pocket and pulled out a crucifix.

The demons hissed then went back under ground and Katara was free. "Get that thing out of here" said Aang. Katara looked at him and shouted. "IT'S GOING TO PROTECT US!" Aang looked at Katara and laughed.

"Baby there is nothing in this house that can protect you" he said. "You might as well give up and face the terror."

Not as long as I still have hope said Katara. She then got up and walked out of the basement. 20 minutes later Aang came up and hugged his wife.

"Katara I'm sorry I know that scared you." "I don't know what's wrong with me," "it's like I'm possessed" said Aang. I think you are said Katara crying.

Aang sighed and then said. "How about we have a barbeque at the house tomorrow?" "We can invite all the neighbors, and they can see the hell in this house.

" "Alright but there not coming in the house" said Katara. "I don't want them hurt." "Alright said Aang tomorrow a barbeque."

**Whoa now their bringing neighbors to the hell house. What will happen tomorrow? Will the neighbors experience the terror? Will Aang do something at the barbeque? Read and find out. And just wondering should I turn this into a sequel/prequel about Zuko's family living in the house before Aang and Katara? Please vote at my profile. **


	24. Day 23

Day 23

Day 23

The barbeque started around 3:15 in the afternoon. There had been no strange events the whole day, and Katara was hoping the evil had stopped (she should keep dreaming)

Aang brought out the barbeque sauce and when he did crowds of people started to gather. They had cooked hotdogs and hamburgers, and they tasted delicious.

What was really freaky was that Aang told some of the people that the meat was from the people that were killed in the house.

When the people heard this they began to throw up, and Katara was pissed. "What the hell are you doing?" she said. "You're scaring away our guests." Sorry baby I was just having a little fun said Aang.

"Yeah well that's not fun," "make sure nobody goes in the house" said Katara. "Ok I'll make sure of that" said Aang sarcastically. "Hey people do you want to see inside our beautiful home?" Said Aang ignoring his wife's orders.

"Sure it's a lovely house" I'd love to see the inside said a woman." "Come on everyone lets go" said a man. The people then gathered inside the house, and the house nailed the doors shut.

"I have to get something upstairs you people just wait right here" said Aang. When aang left the people began to look around the rooms.

They were mesmerized until they saw blood flowing from the walls. "What is that?" Asked a woman. A man came up and touched the blood. He was stunned, he began to sputter. "BB blood!"

Then the lights flickered and the kitchen utensils flew around the room. People were slapped, and thrown around the room.

One man was latterly dragged by his feet, while his nails were in the floor and thrown out the window. Katara heard the screaming from inside, she quickly ran to the door and tried to open it.

But it was locked by the nails. She then used her waterbending to cut the door down, and when she did floods of people came rushing out battered an beaten by the house.

One man turned around and called out. "You people are psycho!" After the people left Katara entered the kitchen and saw the mess.

She was struck big time, the evil not only terrorized her family, but her neighbors as well. She knew now there was no hope for her family.

She then got up and walked over to the couch and sat down, and sighed. She was relaxed until the couch through her off it. Then Palo came in the room crying and holding something in his hands.

"Mommy look!" Said Palo. There in Palo's hands was the dead burnt body of Momo. "Who could have done this?" said Katara. She then looked at the stairs and saw Aang standing there.

With the evil smile on his face gave Katara the answer.

**Oh poor Aang and Katara there seems no hope for them. With the evil now terrorizing their neighbors it seems pretty bad, and now the family knows who killed Momo. How can the children stand this? That answer I do not know, but I will continue to type and tell you the horrifying tale of Aang and Katara and their stay in the Amityville horror house. **


	25. Day 24

Day 24

Day 24

The day began with nothing but screaming and fighting. Aang and Katara had hit it off since the minute they woke up. And they didn't realize that fighting just made the house stronger.

"How could you kill Momo?" asked Katara. "I couldn't help it I thought I saw and was attacking the demon" said Aang.

Well it wasn't Aang" and the kids wont forgive you!" screamed Katara. "I've had it up to here with you." "I'm staying away from you once and for all." "Don't think about talking or looking at me" said Katara. She then left into the living room while Aang sat on the kitchen table thinking.

"I want to help them he thought but they just piss me off more and more." "I'm just going to stay away from them until the 28th day" said Aang.

Later while Palo and Joy were taking their naps the paintbrushes in their room lifted up by themselves and started to paint something on the wall, and then the windows began to slam up and down.

Aang and Katara had heard the noise from downstairs and quickly rushed upstairs. There on the wall were the words. GO TO HELL PIGS! Aang looked stunned he started to investigate the room while Katara asked the children what had happened.

The children simply said "the brushes." Brushes?" repeated Katara. Aang had gotten mad he started to take off his belt and walked over to the kids. "Aang you can't do that to them it wasn't their fault" said Katara.

"You think that's funny?" Cried Aang whipping his kids. "You two are so stupid and pathetic." "She can't even write cried Katara. "What about him?" Asked Aang. "Don't you touch him" yelled Katara "Get out of my way" said Aang.

"No said Katara. Aang then whacked his wife upside the head and headed to where the kids were and started hitting them. "Oh I'll kill you" cried Katara.

She then ran over to her husband and started to choke him. "Get off me psycho" cried Aang. then Radon came to where the family was and held a gun up to his father's head and put his finger on the trigger, but didn't fire.

Katara then grabbed the gun and placed it down. "What is happening to us?" She said.

**Pretty freaky huh? I bet you thought Radon was going to kill his father. No I just wanted it to be a thrilling moment. Anyway 4 more days in the house, the evil is growing stronger and Aang's at his breaking point will he break loose and do the unthinkable? Toon into the next chapter of Twenty Eight days of Terror. **


	26. Day 25

Day 25

Day 25

The next day after the thrilling incident, the whole family laid consumed to themselves, not chatting with anybody. Radon was the most sophisticated he laid on his bed and thought of every single thing that has happened in the house.

How the evil had tormented his family would it ever stop? He then got hungry and went downstairs and into the kitchen, and asked his mom for a sandwich. "Hey mom I'm hungry can I have a sandwich?" Asked Radon.

Katara looked at him with bulged eyes. "Why yes my son come and have a seat" said Katara. Radon took a seat and thought about how his mother just spoke to him it sounded weird.

Katara then placed black goo on the two pieces of bread and gave it to Radon. "Uh mom this sandwich doesn't look edible" said Radon. "You better eat it, I made it with love" said Katara. Radon really didn't want to eat the sandwich so to show it he just sat and stared at it. "What are you waiting for? Eat it" cried Katara.

"I'm suddenly not hungry" said Radon. Katara then grabbed Radon by the neck and forced him down to the sandwich. "You said you were hungry eat the god damn thing" said Katara. "No get off of me!" screamed Radon.

He then ran outside and headed to the docks. He sat there for a few minutes and when Katara came up beside him he didn't even notice it. Hey said Katara putting her arm around her son.

"Ah get off me!" said Radon. "Radon what's wrong with you?" It's me your mom" said Katara. "Don't you remember what you did?" Asked Radon. "Honey I didn't do anything to you" said Katara. Radon then sat up and started to back away.

"I can't trust anyone in this house anymore" he said. Radon then ran down the road and headed to a friends house. Katara got up and sighed she then walked over to the deck and sat on the porch looking through the photo album again.

She smiled as she read, the family was so happy so full of life. She even looked at the photo when they first arrived at the house. They were still happy, and unawhere of the evil inside. Katara then decided a hot bath might make her feel better.

When she got in the bath she felt relaxed and at ease. She closed her eyes and started to dream. When she opened her eyes the whole tub was bright red.

And arms came out of the water and held her down and started to drown her. "Oh help somebody please help." Aang heard the noise and quickly rushed to her side and pushed the arms off and got her out of the bathtub. "What was that?" asked Aang.

"Something in the tub tried to kill me" said Katara stuttering. Aang examined the tub, and noticed bloody footprints coming from the drain. "Ok you stay here honey" "I'm going to get you a pair of clothes" said Aang.

After Aang left Katara still stood still frightened as ever. She then felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and looked in the mirror behind her was the same little girl she saw before.

The one with the bullet hole in her head Jodie! Jodie then screamed and the whole house shook and windows broke. Katara felt like her eardrums were about to pop.

She then crashed on the floor begging for it to stop. Aang then rushed in and picked up Katara and put her on the bed. Katara was so startled that it took 3 hours for her to get dressed. And afterwards she fell on the bed and screamed.

**How much more terror can this family take? If I were them I would have gotten out a long time ago. But the house is making them stay. Oh well please review to help aang and Katara (and me) and please visit my profile and vote if this story should have a sequel/prequel about more avatar characters in the house. **


	27. Day 26

Day 26

Day 26

It was getting closer to the final day, and Aang and Katara were at their breaking point. Every five minutes they would throw up, and lash out at the children, and afterwards the house would laugh and the children were as frightened as they could be.

The children sat in the living room and played with their toys while listing to Aang and Katara scream about something. "Are mom and dad gonna be alright?" asked Palo.

"Oh I don't know Palo this house is causing every problem in our lives and as long as we stay here I don't think it ever will stop" said Radon. The arguing between Aang and Katara continued for another hour and finally the children got tired of listing to it and walked out to the boathouse. In the boathouse they found that the walls were covered in black goo. And the water seemed to whisper things.

"Radon I hear something" said Joy. She looked closer into the water and then out popped the demon and pulled her under. "Joy! I'm coming" said Radon. He then dived in the water and began to wrestle with the demon.

The demon had extraordinary powers it caused Radon to stop moving and hurt himself. But finally when Radon got in control he sucker punched the demon, and the demon said, "Damn that hurt." Radon then grabbed Joy and hopped back to the surface.

They then ran back inside and tried to ignore the fact that Aang and Katara were yelling at them, and tried to tell them what happened. Katara stunned at what had happened she took her daughter in her arms and tried to coax her, while Aang was yelling at the boys.

"We didn't do it dad" shouted Radon, it was the demon." "Don't argue with me just go to your rooms" shouted Aang. But before they could move an image painted itself on the wall.

The image was the demon! The image was so really that when you stared at it you got sick. "That's it I'm out of here" said Katara. She then stormed out of the house and hopped onto Appa. Where the hell are you going?" cried Aang. To get away from here said Katara.

As she was about to fly off a storm hit, and it was a violent one. "Looks like you're going to have to stay" said Aang smiling. Katara stuttered but didn't argue. She hopped off of Appa and headed back inside.

Aang then scolded the kids for something they didn't do then locked them in their rooms and didn't speak to them the entire night.

**Well, well, well two more days until the final day I bet some of you are worried about Aang and Katara and their children will they be alright? You just have to keep reading to find out but this might the last chapter till the weekend I'm getting so much homework prey for it to be more before then ok. and I'm thinking of making the ending to this story a happy and a sad ending 50 each so everyone will be satisfied, but you don't know how I'm gonna end it but you will soon. **


	28. Day 27

Day 27

Day 27

It was drawing to a close the family's final day in Amityville, but only Aang knew that. and he prayed that he wouldn't succeed on killing his family.

The morning started out quiet there had been no strange events going on and the family prayed it stayed that way. But as you know haunted houses never stop torturing people especially ones with demons inside.

"Pass the butter" said Aang. "Here you are" said Katara. Aang began to spread the butter on his toast and when he did he saw the demon's face appear in the butter_ are you ready for tomorrow my son?_" _you will never see your pathetic family again ha, ha"_

"no, no leave me alone you son of a bitch" cried Aang jumping up from the table. "Aang what's wrong?" asked Katara. "Oh nothing dear just the toast was too hot" said Aang.

"Oh ok be careful when biting in next time" said Katara. Aang then went upstairs to his room and began to take a shower. As he took a shower he whistled a toon and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was grabbed by a corpse bloody arm.

The arm squeezed so tight that Aang thought it was going to rip his arm off. "Help me somebody!" he yelled. Then more arms came from within the shower wall and held Aang down. As hard as Aang screamed no one heard him and the tighter the arms squeezed.

Just as Aang thought all hope was lost Katara ran in holding a crucifix, and the arms shook and then turned to dust. "Oh Aang honey are you aright?" Said Katara.

"This place isn't safe anymore" said Aang. We gotta get the kids and leave tomorrow said Aang. Why tomorrow how about tonight?" asked Katara. "Because there's a killer storm again tonight" said Aang.

"Oh I hope we can make it until tomorrow" said Katara. "I do to honey" said Aang giving an unnoticeable evil smile.

**Well tomorrow's the day the final day in the house will they make it out alive will Aang kill his family? Stay toon because you haven't seen scary yet. **


	29. Day 28 Part One

Day 28

Day 28

Part one

Katara was determined to find out the past history of her house. So she went to the Amityville library and looked up the history of 112 Ocean Avenue. And this is what she found.

_112 ocean avenue was built be a mister Jeremiah Ketchum, Ketchum was banned from the town for doing witchcraft and built the house and used it as a torture chamber._

_ When the townsfolk realized what had been going on in the house the rushed in and found over 6,000 bodies in every room of the house, and even in the lake. Before they could arrest Jeremiah he said he had set demons into the home so the torturing could continue forever._

_ He slit his throat and became immortal and haunted the house along with his demons. No one lived in the house until the Fireheart family moved in. The eldest son soon became possessed by the house and killed his family._

_ The saying is that if you stay in the house for 28 days one of the family members will become possessed and kill the family. _This was Katara's family's 28th day in the house.

She knew that Aang would kill them if she didn't get her and her children out tonight. She arrived home around 12:00AM and it was pouring down rain. When she entered she saw Joy standing in the first on room on the first floor. "Mommy what's this?" she asked.

Katara entered the room and saw coffins labeled. **Katara, Radon, Palo, Joy. **"Oh my god she said Joy get your brothers we're out of here" said Katara. As Joy started to turn around she bumped into Aang who had red eyes and grabbed her and picked her up.

"Ah look at that she found the surprise" said Aang. "Aang give her to me we're leaving now" said Katara. "Come on Katara don't you want to see your surprise?" said Aang.

Katara grabbed Joy from Aang's arms and ran out the room, and slammed the door in Aang's face. "Radon, Palo we gotta get out of here now!" shouted Katara.

After she said that Aang came bursting of the room with a shotgun in his hands and said. "Ok family time to die."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	30. Day 28 Part 2

Day 28

Day 28

Part 2

Katara and her children sped to the door only to find that the house was locking up so they couldn't escape. "Hurry lets try the window on the third floor" said Katara. They quickly rushed up the stairs an Katara was grabbed by the throat by Aang. "Children run save yourselves" she said. "Get off my mom you creep" yelled Radon.

He then gave a blow to Aang's head and helped his mom up. "Come on mom the window hurry" said Radon. Aang got back to his feet picked up the gun and followed his family upstairs. When they entered the room Katara and her children blocked the door with furniture and crawled out the window. It was pouring down rain as they climbed the roof and they did was prey. Suddenly a bullet came through the roof.

And the family realized that Aang was shooting at them! POW, POW, POW bullets came flying through the roof and one hit Katara's arm. She slowly started to slip off the roof. "Mom I got you" cried Radon.

Then out of the blue Aang showed out yelling and was aiming the gun at Radon. But Radon was quick he kicked Aang in the legs causing him to fall off the roof and into the mud. When Radon looked down off the rood he saw that Aang was unconscious. He helped his mom up and she and his siblings got down to the ground.

"Ok let's hurry to Appa" said Katara. As they ran to Appa, Aang jumped out in front of them, only this time he was holding an axe. "Get behind me kids" said Katara. She gazed into the eyes of her husband and said. "Get out of my husband's body". Aang laughed then began to swing the axe at his family and screaming at the same time.

Katara then picked up the gun and whammed him in the face. Aang lay on the ground dizzy he struggled to get back up but had the gun pointing right in his face by Katara. "Back the hell off!" She cried. "Go on do it Katara, it'll make you feel good" said Aang.

Katara was about to pull the trigger when she dropped the gun. She couldn't kill her husband she loved him and she knew he was possessed. Aang looked shocked but got up picked up the axe and turned to Radon and gave a swing, but before he hit Radon Katara knocked him out.

They then dragged his body onto Appa and strapped him with rope. "Why are we taking him?" lets just leave him here he's crazy" said Radon. "No it's the house that's making him do this" said Katara. "Let's go."

They then sped off in the air, and it was daybreak when Aang woke up he was back to normal. No longer possessed, the family turned back and looked at the house the eyes were flashing in anger. "Don't even look at it Katara lets just get out of here" said Aang.

**After twenty eight days of terror the family finally left the house and never came back, and soon after they left Toph and her husband an their children moved in and are still on their 12 day waiting for the 28****th**** to see if they are make it or not and to me I don't think they'll be as lucky as Aang and Katara. To this day the house still stands waiting for another victim and as for Aang and Katara this experience haunted them forever even sometimes to this day the same strange and evil events that they had in the house still happen in their new home. No one knows if it'll get worse. But for them they escaped with their lives I just wish the previous family was as lucky. **

**Finally it's done and I am proud to say that I'll be making a sequel/prequel sort of based on Amityville 2 the possession and it'll tell the story of Zuko's family in the house. **


End file.
